Field
The disclosed technology generally relates to a laminating device and method for laminating flexible panels and display devices.
Description of the Related Technology
Mobile electronics are now widely developed and used. Examples of mobile consumer electronic products are tablet computers that have become widely used in recent years in addition to small devices such as mobile phones.
Many mobile product categories include display for providing users visual information such as still images or videos and supporting related functionality. Recently, as other components for driving a display have been miniaturized, the display form factor is of increasingly importance for reducing size and weight. In this regard, flexible displays that are bendable at a predetermined angle are being developed.
In general, flexible displays that are configurable at a set of angles are manufactured using a process, whereby movement of the substrate is not constraint. Since such a device is formed of a flexible material, the device can assume various shapes. Manufacturing by forming a light-emitting unit on a substrate results in a display panel and sealing by encapsulation increases it lifetime. The substrate is formed of a flexible material and the encapsulation unit is formed, for example, as a substrate or a thin film.